ELSA WINTER
by franbuesa
Summary: Se suponía que hoy iba a ser un día perfecto, de esos que marcas en tu calendario y planificas hasta cuántos pasos dar.
1. Chapter 1

_Esta es mi primera historia inspirada en los personajes de Frozen._

 _Espero les agrade._

 **Capítulo 1**

Se suponía que hoy iba a ser un día perfecto, de esos que marcas en tu calendario y planificas hasta cuántos pasos dar.

Sin embargo las cosas no habían empezado con el pie derecho, no cuando lo que menos esperaba aquella joven pelirroja era ser despertada por una llamada telefónica por parte de su jefe. Eran las horas de la mañana y tenía todo el día libre, pero al parecer eso a Weselton se le olvidó, ya que una vez contestada la llamada se le informó que debía presentarse en las horas de la tarde en el restaurante, al parecer un compañero se había enfermado y ella tenía el deber de sustituirle. Resignada se levantó más temprano de lo previsto, se duchó y se arregló escogiendo prendas poco usuales en su diario vivir, quien conociera a esa chica sabía que no era amante al blazer, camisas de sedas y mucho menos a los zapatos de tacones, pero ahí estaba ella, hasta con un toque de maquillaje ligero en su pecoso rostro.

-Me veo como una presentadora de televisión.

Fueron las primeras palaras que salieron de su boca con una pequeña risita pues su personalidad risueña sobresalía cada vez que podía.

Una vez preparada, comió un desayuno ligero, fruta y yogurt, acarició a su gato Olaf, un angora blanco que había adoptado años atrás y tomó las llaves de su pequeño apartamento. Era hora de salir y en tiempo record hacer todo lo que había planeado para el día de hoy en una corta tarde.

Como era de esperarse, el ascensor seguía dañado, lo había estado desde hacía tres meses y al parecer a ninguno de sus vecinos le importaba hacer ejercicio, que pocos considerados eran con la delgada pelirroja. No sabía si eran los años de trabajo, una vida independiente o qué pero el deporte había salido de su vocabulario años atrás, contando con el hecho de que en el colegio había sido capitana del equipo de hockey.

-Son seis pisos Anna, eso no es nada.

Se animó la chica una vez tomó los zapatos entre sus manos, podía ser alguien positiva pero también era realista y bajar esas escaleras con tacones la dejarían muerta. Llegando al quinto piso logró escuchar unos golpes y a un hombre hablando. Bajando los últimos escalones, efectivamente se encontró con un joven pelirrojo tras la puerta de un apartamento.

-Ábreme, se que estás ahí. No sé por qué tengo que venir para sacarte de esta pocilga, siento como si fueras mi mascota.

Podía ser un chico guapo pero abría la boca y las buenas impresiones caían al suelo. Por decencia y por solidaridad entre pelirrojos le regaló una sonrisa al ser su presencia percibida.

-Hola.

Pero no recibió respuesta verbal alguna salvo aquella mirada de superioridad que la hizo sentirse un poco resignada. Y recogiendo el poco orgullo que le quedaba alzó la barbilla y siguió su camino no sin antes dedicarle un bufido al chico una vez pasó por su lado. Aún en la lejanía seguía escuchando los golpes de la puerta, su vecina no saldría. En realidad, Anna no conocía para nada a la chica pero algo sí podía decir y eso era que no se sentía, era como si no existiese.

Una vez se encontró en el primer piso, se arregló de nuevo la ropa y se puso los zapatos para enseguida salir del edificio no sin antes despedirse del amable Oaken, el portero y encargado de aquel lugar.

-Hasta luego señorita Summer.

Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó antes de cruzar la calle directo a la estación del metro. Con gran facilidad realizó las compras para la cena y se dirigió hacia aquel apartamento que prácticamente era su segundo hogar. Sin necesidad te tocar la puerta, sacó de su bolso unas copias de las llaves y dejando las bolsas de las compras en el piso no tardó mucho para encontrarse en aquel espacio reducido. Esta vez el lugar estaba en total silencio, no era raro, después de todo el perro ladrador de su prometido llamado Sven que se encargaba de recibirla siempre, se encontraba hacía pocos días con el veterinario a causa de una pata rota.

-¿Kristoff?

Llamó esperanzada de obtener una respuesta pero el silencio de nuevo reino. Miró el reloj colgado en la pared, ya era más allá del medio día, no se explicaba cómo una persona que le encantaba hacer ejercicio en le mañana hoy decidiese dormir todo el día. Trasladó las bolsas a la mesa principal para entonces dirigirse hacia aquella habitación. Hoy cumplían un año de noviazgo y tres meses de compromiso, para ella ese chico rubio representaba estabilidad y amor, él había sido su vecino en su infancia, su amigo en los años universitarios y su pareja en el último año.

Sin embargo, con la puerta dando paso, esa imagen del chico construida durante tantos años se derrumbó. Ante los ojos claros de la chica, dos siluetas se acobijaban bajo las sabanas. Sin saber qué más hacer, tiró estas con poca sutileza logrando sobresaltar a aquel rubio.

-¿Pero qué...? ¡Anna!

No pudo, la chica quiso mantenerse firme y encararlo pero algo se rompió, se sintió débil y supo que debía salir del lugar cuanto antes. Dándose la vuelta logró llegar hasta el comedor sin embargo la presencia del chico no se hizo esperar mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué hago aquí? Claro kristoff, eso es lo único que importa... ¡No que tienes a una mujer desnuda en la cama!

-Anna, no es lo que parece.

Y con esa frase se colmó la poca cordura que lograba mantener la pelirroja, la única respuesta que obtuvo el chico fue un tomate estrechándose en su cara y tras este vino más.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Estamos hablando Kristoff

-No, me estás tirando comida. Sabes cuánta gente no tiene nada que comer como para que…

Pero no pudo continuar, está vez la distancia se había vuelto nula gracias a los pasos de Anna quien con enojo se acercó hasta el chico para taparle la boca con una zanahoria, lo último que le quedaba en las bolsas que horas atrás había comprado, con el fin de celebrar su aniversario.

-¿Sabes cuánto me gaste comprando todo esto? La comida, la ropa, el vino que tanto te gusta, le tuve que rogar al chef Kai para que me enseñara una de sus recetas más famosas y todo para qué…Para terminar descubriendo que tú eres un imbécil, quien tan solo apareció en mi vida para destrozarla de la noche a la mañana.

Aquellas palabras fuertes y llenas de rencor terminaron convirtiéndose en susurros agrietados, esos que le dejaban ver al rubio lo mucho que había herido a la chica quien pasó de darle palmadas en el torso para terminar derramando sus lágrimas.

-Yo te amo Anna.

Con sus brazos acobijó aquella pequeña y frágil mujer, ambos sintiéndose abatidos por la situación, se suponía que esto nunca sucedería, no cuando se habían prometido amor eterno con aquel anillo que cada uno tenía en su dedo anular.

-¿Quién es ella?

Le preguntó la chica tratando de separarse, de repente ese contacto la quemaba.

-No lo sé, no la conozco. Ayer salí con mis amigos a tomar algo y estaba muy ebrio.

-¿Dices que todo fue por el alcohol?

-Sí, Anna nunca te haría daño.

El chico trató de tomarla otra vez entre sus brazos sin embargo la pelirroja rechazó su acción retrocediendo algunos pasos.

-Si me amaras no lo habrías hecho. No trates de justificarte.

-Estaba desesperado Anna, sentía que te estaba perdiendo de alguna manera. Dime si no te estabas distanciando de mí.

\- ¿Y acostarte con alguien era la solución?

-Claro que no...Yo solamente no me sentía bien.

-Si no te sientes bien conmigo, no deberíamos estar juntos.

-¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?

Con esperanza el chico esperó haber interpretado erróneamente aquellas palabras, sin embargo lo sabía, esos ojos amorosos ya no estaban más en su mirar, Anna ya no era su Anna.

-No, quien rompió esta relación fuiste tú.

A pesar de los llamados, su caminar no se detuvo, Anna salió de aquella puerta sin voltear atrás mas no era necesario para saber que se encontraba llorando, algunas lágrimas ya se encontraban estrelladas en el suelo de aquel frio lugar.

Había llegado al restaurante, el lugar de trabajo, sin presentación alguna con su cabellera algo despeinada y el maquillaje corrido. Ante su imagen, Tiara llegó a su auxilio, encerradas en el baño Anna sintió que se podía desahogar. Sin embargo, el restaurante no cerraría solo porque ella se equivocó de pareja, no, a los minutos el llamado por parte de Weselton no se hizo esperar, todos debía estar listos para asistir al chef Kai. Y aunque trató, hoy sus habilidades culinarias no afloraban, por el contrario, les habían devuelto tres entradas en menos de treinta minutos y eso era algo que un restaurante con tres estrellas Michelin no se podía permitir.

-Señorita Summer.

Aquella voz anciana logró asustarla, era inusual la presencia de Weselton en la cocina.

-¿Si?

-Le recomiendo que se tome el resto de la noche antes de que me colme la paciencia y sea despedida.

Sin comentario alguno, Anna solo pudo asentir un par de veces con la cabeza antes de salir corriendo, el gerente Weselton era famoso por intimidar al personal en aquel lugar, todo se manejaba según su criterio y para Anna lo mejor era desaparecer de su vista antes de que cumpliera con su amenaza.

Entonces el día que se suponía iba a ser perfecto terminó en un fiasco total, en donde su corazón se sentía tan adolorido que por fin entendía a aquellas personas quienes hablaban del desamor como si de una enfermedad se tratase, porque así se encontraba ella, enferma y con ganas de llorar toda la noche.

Entonces como una cereza en el pastel, el cielo decidió recrear un paisaje desolado y frio. Pronto las gotas cayeron y esa pequeña llovizna que Anna supuso podía aguantar mientras caminaba hacia su casa se convirtió en un aguacero que la obligó a correr, correr para intentar refugiarse en una estación de bus, el primer lugar con techo más cercano, sin embargo, los tacones le jugaron una mala pasada al hacerla resbalar en la acera.

-Perfecto esto solo me pasa a mi ¿Qué me falta karma, un rayo?

Susurró sin poder aguantar un par de lágrimas, esas que lograban camuflarse con las gotas de lluvia que empezaban a empaparla. De repente, el agua no siguió tocándola, para su sorpresa una sombrilla había obstaculizado al cielo en su empedernida tarea de hacer su día aún más miserable.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Perfectamente, me encanta sentarme en plena calle para dejar que el agua se lleve mis penas.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue aquella mano que la ayudó a levantarse de forma estable, una vez a la altura, se dedicó a ver quien había sentido misericordia con ella como para ayudarla y entonces aquella chica rubia de piel pálida y ojos azules la recibió con una sutil sonrisa, sutil porque trataba de ocultar cuánta pena le estaba teniendo a una desafortunada como la pelirroja.

-Gracias

Susurró algo apenada, la chica frente a ella era hermosa, de esas mujeres que causan timidez y Anna sabía que en su estado ni sus adoradas pecas podían competir contra la presente desconocida. Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta, algo cohibida se limito a seguirle el paso bajo el resguardo de aquel paraguas. Para cuando menos lo esperó se encontraba frente a su edificio y para mayor sorpresa la desconocida simplemente entró como si el destino fuese el mismo, entonces algo en su cabeza hizo clic. Después de todo, la única persona que no reconocía de aquel lugar era a su vecina del quinto piso. Para cuando trató de hacerle la charla ya era tarde, habían llegado al quinto piso y quien fue su compañía hasta el momento ya se había perdido tras aquella puerta de madera.

Sin un adiós o siquiera un hola había conocido en el peor día de su vida aquella vecina quien meses atrás la había dejado afuera de su apartamento esperando, en la misma posición actual, solo que esta vez sin la intención de darle la bienvenida.

* * *

 _Gracias por la lectura, me encantaría saber que opinan._  
 _Besos y Abrazos._


	2. Chapter 2

_Muchas gracias por la oportunidad que le dan a está nueva historia, hoy les traigo el segundo capítulo, espero lo disfruten._

 **Capítulo 2**

En aquel pequeño estudio, donde se suponía debía existir un comedor, las hojas manchadas y algunas arrugadas lograban formar un tapete en el piso ocultando el color de la baldosa. En ese mismo espacio, una joven se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio mientras repasaba los últimos detalles de su creación, unos cuantos trazos y unas sombras con su lápiz de carbón para terminar por completo. Tras tomar un sorbo de la botella de agua que tenía, alzó la hoja deseando admirar lo que había logrado. Era la imagen de una mujer hermosa plasmada con total perfección pero algo no estaba bien.

-Los ojos

Susurró para enseguida intentar borrar con sutileza aquella impureza en su dibujo sin embargo para cuando se dio cuenta estaba deshaciendo su recién trabajo. Con algo de malestar dejó caer el borrador al piso mientras terminaba rompiendo en dos aquella hoja pero partirla por la mitad no fue suficiente, con rabia aquel dibujo terminó convirtiéndose en pequeños trozos de papel esparcidos por todo el lugar.

-Esto no está bien

Fueron de nuevo palabras susurradas por la única presente en aquel pequeño piso, hacía días que su insomnio había vuelto y eso empezaba a afectarla de nuevo, no tenía energías en el día y sin embargo una vez llegaba a la cama los pensamientos demás le impedían descansar, sin contar que llevaba tres días de visitas innecesarias y aunque la chica no se había atrevido a abrir la puerta no lograba huir del todo de aquel visitante, pues se encargaba día a día reprocharle tras la puerta. Últimamente no lograba evitar sentirse irritada por los mínimos detalles y eso empezaba a afectarla en sus momentos de inspiración.

Tras un suspiro se sentó en el sofá que se encontraba en el centro de su apartamento, una vez allí, logró visualizar el panorama, todo estaba desordenado de nuevo y pensar que hacía menos de unas horas ese lugar estaba totalmente pulcro. Si lo decidiese la chica podía limpiar enseguida, eran las horas de la madrugada no es como si tuviera más que hacer sin embargo la sola idea la hizo sentirse una vez más irritada. Esta vez se recostó por completo, a su costado la ventana con la cortina abierta dejaba entrar poco a poco la luz que se colaba, el cielo había dejado su luto para retomar tonalidades naranjas, era cuestión de horas para que las personas comenzaran a retomar su día, pero ella se encontraba ahí, acostada en su sofá mientras su visión se limitaba a ser un techo, uno sin gracia mas ella continuaba allí en quietud y silencio observándolo.

De repente la imagen de una pelirroja en la calle apareció, tal vez esa era la razón por la cual se encontraba tan extasiada con un simple techo, a un piso se encontraba aquella mujer cuyo nombre ni siquiera sabía y no es como si alguna vez estuviese interesada en saberlo, por mucho la había visto una o dos veces, de pasada en realidad. No obstante tal hecho no había evitado que la reconociera esa noche y pensar que una mujer quien se había acabado de resbalar en pleno aguacero logró llamar su atención, probablemente por lastima o simplemente se sintió identificada, solo por esto ella había decidido romper con esa actitud indiferente que tanto la caracterizaba y darle una mano, literalmente.

-Estaba llorando.

Recordó, sí, esa había sido definitivamente la razón que la llevó a ayudarle. Aquella chica se veía frágil casi a punto de romperse y ella sabía lo que se sentía. Estar roto y vacío. De repente la imagen de alguien en particular volvió a colarse por su mente, un rostro y juraba que podía incluso escuchar su risa, su voz. Pronto el remordimiento volvió a pesar y supo que esos sentimientos aún seguían persiguiéndola, aún la atormentaban eso le daba a conocer que después de todo ella siempre tuvo la razón, esas terapias no la habían ayudado en absoluto y nunca lo harían.

Otra noche, los mismos papeles en el piso, el mismo sofá y la misma rubia, está vez se encontraba sentada en el suelo mientras trataba inútilmente de reunir todos los trozos del papel que días atrás había roto en mil pedazos, solo quería volverlos a unir, el problema era que la hacía falta piezas para encajar totalmente su rompecabezas, que estúpida se sentía al haber dañado su dibujo y aún peor se sentía el no poder hacer otro mejor, ya lo había intentado minutos atrás quedando los trazos en lápiz sin siquiera terminar.

Tres golpes en la puerta lograron sobresaltar un poco a la chica haciéndola soltar algunas tiras de papel. Era él, pensó con cansancio, el reloj no daban más de las diez de la noche, claramente había vuelto de nuevo persuadido por su padre, no había otra explicación para su presencia. Sin embargo ambos sabían que perdían el tiempo después de todo nunca había sido unidos ni siquiera su relación podía considerarse como buena. De nuevo los golpes la interrumpieron, no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, algo le decía que estaría fuera de su apartamento hasta cansarla y escucharla gritar, siempre era lo mismo. Ahora la idea de que sus vivistas no eran más que un gesto para joderle la vida empezaba a sonar coherente. Cansada e irritada se levantó dispuesta a eso que había evitado hacer semanas atrás, abrirle la puerta, en un dos por tres ya se encontraba encarando a aquella persona con el ceño fruncido.

Gesto que no duró mucho al notar que efectivamente frente a ella estaba una persona pelirroja pero no con quien esperaba descargar su ansiedad y enojo. Para su sorpresa, su vecina, aquella pequeña y escuálida chica estaba frente a ella, con una sonrisa tímida y dos trenzas algo infantiles para el gusto de la rubia ¿Qué quería? Fue la única pregunta que se formuló la dueña del apartamento ante la incomoda situación ya que ninguna de las dos se había atrevido a romper el aparente silencio.

-Hola.

¿Ahora se suponía que tenía que hablar ella? Los saludos eran tan innecesarios que decidió ignorar este y esperar una explicación del porqué esa persona estaba frente a su puerta.

-Sabes, acabo de llegar del trabajo, fue una noche agotadora para ser sincera

-¿Trabajas en la noche?

-Sí, pero no es lo que piensas, no soy de esa clase de chicas, soy chef, bueno aún no llegó a ser chef, soy mas bien la asistente del chef pero estudié culinaria así que, bueno, espero comprendas lo que quiero decir.

Se limitó a observar la cómica manera de su vecina para justificarse, la chica frente a ella tenía aun aspecto algo tierno y cómo no serlo con esas pecas y mejillas sonrojadas. Entonces para su sorpresa, el enojo había desaparecido.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Bueno, en realidad, esta semana he notado que tienes la luz prendida hasta altas horas de la noche, lo sé porque llegó muy tarde del trabajo no porque te esté acosando o algo por el estilo y pensé que podría agradecerte el gesto del paraguas con esto.

Entonces de la espalda de aquella pelirroja salió una pequeña caja.

-Son dos deliciosas tartas de chocolate, mi especialidad

Ella sabía que debía decirle algo como "No, gracias" y cerrar la puerta, pero, maldito chocolate, esa era la única debilidad que tenía. Con pesadez su mano derecha soltó el marco de su puerta para acercarse a aquella caja, solo debía recibirlas, darle las gracias y cerrar de nuevo la puerta, sin embargo antes de lograr llegar a tomar la caja, la pelirroja rápidamente dio un paso atrás.

-No, no. No tan rápido, una de las tartas es para ti, la otra es para mí. Pensé que podríamos conocernos mejor

Eso era ridículo para la rubia, no obstante para cuando quiso reaccionar la pelirroja ya estaba apartándola de su propia entrada para pasar como si nada a su apartamento.

-Vaya, esté lugar está muy desordenado

-Oye chica, no quiero sonar grosera pero…

Trató de hablar la rubia sintiéndose totalmente invadida en su espacio personal pero de nuevo su vecina terminaba reaccionando más rápido de lo que ella podía hacerlo.

-¡Oh no! La grosera soy yo, no te he dicho mi nombre. Soy Anna Summer

-Ok, Anna. La verdad creo que deberías irte, estaba algo ocupada y

Pronto se quedó sin palabras al notarlo, esa chica, su vecina a quien ahora le conocía el nombre había acumulado tantas lágrimas en sus ojos, que ya no pudo retenerlas por más tiempo.

-No llores por favor, puedes comerte las dos tartas si quieres

Intentó tranquilizar a la chica con torpeza pero ya era tarde, la pelirroja se había dejado caer en su sofá mientras los sollozos empezaban a ser incontrolables.

-¡Me fue infiel!

-¿Qué dices?

-Mi prometido me fue infiel y yo pensé que lo superaría rápido pero ahora resulta que estoy aquí invadiendo tú casa simplemente porque no quería sentirme sola en mi apartamento, cuando estoy en el trabajo todo está bien, puedo mantener mi cabeza ocupada pero llegó aquí y no puedo seguir como si nada, todavía tengo su ropa en mi armario y las fotos de los dos juntos

Las palabras le salían entre cortadas a causa de las lágrimas y su respiración agitada, se veía frágil y perdida, tan pequeña que eso hizo a la rubia sentir algo de simpatía. En silencio se dirigió hacia su pequeña cocina y fue cuestión de segundos para regresar a la sala esta vez con dos tazas de té recién preparadas, con la mirada de su vecina puesta en ella dejó las tazas en la pequeña mesa de café frente al sofá y se sentó a su lado, a una distancia prudente pero al final de cuentas a su lado. La chica solo quería un poco de compañía, eso no le hacía daño a nadie.

-Vamos a probar tu especialidad. Déjame decirte que soy muy exigente en cuanto al chocolate.

Como una niña pequeña la pelirroja rápidamente secó los restos de lágrimas con el puño de su saco mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa y era tan sincera que logró estremecer un poco ese corazón congelado mientras una pregunta le surgía ¿Cómo podía sonreír aún con el corazón herido? Eso era de admirar.

-Te encantará, tanto que me rogaras por que te traiga más. No quiere decir que mañana entraré de nuevo a tu apartamento sin permiso

-No entrarás a mi apartamento de nuevo

Le dijo una vez tomó el primer trozo de pastel para probarlo y enseguida el chocolate logró despertar sus papilas y sus sentidos, al voltear a ver a su vecina notó aquel gesto de decepción en su rostro y supo porqué era.

-Al menos que traigas contigo otras de tus especialidades

Decidió decir y notó enseguida el cambio de humor por parte de su compañera.

-¿Te gustó?

-Está delicioso

Se permitió ser sincera, solo era una vecina con penas de amor, no se estaba atando la soga al cuello por tratar de ser gentil y para ser sincera está noche también se sentía algo sola, sería una compañía mutua por una noche, mañana todo estaría igual.

* * *

 _ **SnowQueen18:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que este fic logre ser una buena historia Elsanna._

 _ **Blindmaster:** Here you have a new chapter. I hope you like it. _

_**Moniii:** Espero te guste este nuevo capítulo ya desde una perspectiva diferente. _

_**Virshy:** Sí, estás en lo correcto, yo soy la mima Franbuesa, es una pena que el foro COYUHi haya cerrado, el foro tenía muy buenas historias, personalmente las mías no las pude recuperar. Igualmente espero disfrutes esta que estoy empezando. _

_**Madisson:** La verdad no quería hacer de Kristoff un total villano, solo un humano con errores, espero que esta nueva interacción entre Anna y Elsa te haya gustado._

 _ **Deahtz:** Haha, me dio mucha risa tu comentario y bueno espero te haya gustado este segundo capítulo._

 _Gracias por el apoyo_  
 _Besos y Abrazos._


End file.
